A Couple of Couple's
by GamerMouth
Summary: This one's got a lot of cute couple's in it and yes a lot of Yaoi. I'm starting off with one chapter but I promise I'll update like every day. Dedicating this to my friends LizsHolden and FlurryofDancingFlames909. Love you guys! Read, comment, and favorite it and I'll make more!
1. Trust Fund Babies

Gord sat at his desk, filing his nails to perfection, a sophisticated young chap such as himself has to _always _look good and well groomed. He smiled when he was satisfied with the look of his nails and put away his file, sighing for class to end.

Jimmy, who sat next to Gord, smirked at him and rolled his eyes. Gord was smart and well mannered, but the boy spent way too much time worrying about his appearance and the latest styles of Aquaberry. Jimmy frowned to himself as he looked back on exactly why he had a crush for this materialistic male. He just shrugged it off and continued with his work. The bell ringing just as he starts to understand it he sighs and gathers his things.

"James?" Gord looked over at Jimmy, Jimmy sweats a little at this. Even though he sat next to Gord the two hardly held more than a few second conversation, so Jimmy wasn't used to talking to him, and that's why he stomach fluttered.

"Yeah?" He tried to keep his voice calm and non-chelate. Gord smiled over at him "Me and the Chaps were going to head on over to Tad's house for some planning of the new Aquaberry line and for some reason they requested your assistance".

Jimmy frowned slightly at this, the preps never asked much of anything from him and when they did it was all manual labor or a favor. Jimmy sighed and shrugged "Sure, why not". Gord smiled and nodded, "Okay, you can walk with me since I'm headed their now". Jimmy blushed at this but nodded and they walked to Tad's house together. Gord greeted them first and Jimmy followed behind frowning at what he was going to have to do.

Bif looked at Jimmy and nodded, "Hopkins, we were wondering if you could help us with a small favor, you see, Aquaberry is a prestigious and upper-class type of establishment and lately every commoner and Hobo seems to make it their job to come in and take from us." Gord frowned and nodded his approval at what Bif was saying. "Now, we have no problem with people wanting to dress better, in fact we condone it but, tonight is a very important event for us and we need to make sure that only the most well kempt members of Bullworth are allowed inside".

Jimmy rolls his eyes and sighs as he realizes what they want, "So, you want me to guard some stupid store for you, because you're too afraid to do it yourself?" Bif frowned and stepped closer to Jimmy, "I'm not afraid of anything, pauper, but I am far too busy to deal with people like you coming in and destroying something I hold dear". Bif backed up and smirked, "besides, you won't be doing it alone, Gord will help you".

Gord gasped and shook his head, a look of horror on his face. "Bif! I was told that I would be leading this assignment". Bif rolled his eyes at Gord, a look of annoyance on his face. "Oh, quit your whining, it's Derby's orders, besides you know the rules, newbie." Gord paled at that but said nothing, looking at the ground he nodded, a look of shame and embarrassment on his face. Jimmy frowned at Bif, giving him a cold stare, and Bif just smirked and walked off.

Jimmy turned to Gord annoyed and confused, "What the hell just happened?" Gord looked up at you, his face tinged red. "Looks like I'll be giving my time to you Hopkins". Jimmy frowned and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "No, I mean, why did Bif treat you like that? I thought all preps were lovey and nice to each other". Gord shook his head "N-no they are, that was just a little thing me and Bif do, because that's just how we are", Gord lies badly. Jimmy just shook his head, "Yeah okay whatever…can't believe I have to help you trust fund babies again", Jimmy mumbles walking off.


	2. Passing Notes

Petey sat bored, and twiddling his fingers as he tried to concentrate on the work in front of him. A hard thing to do since it was his least favorite subject by his least favorite teacher, Hattrick. Petey was distracted enough as it is by the scarred teen sitting across from him. Gary kept whispering and throwing things at him and Petey finally had enough turned and seethed. "What!?" Gary smirked in that cute way that made Petey's heart flutter. "Femme-boy, I'm bored", Petey frowned at this, being interrupted just because his 'friend' was bored. "And?!" Petey growled. Gary smiled and handed Petey a folded note.

Petey's heart fell into his stomach as he wondered what Gary would write him. He opened it and blushed red, making a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he read the note.

_You're looking awful cute today Femme-boy, did you do that for me?_

Petey turned wide eyed and blushing at Gary. Gary smirked and winked at him, his eyes dancing with excitement. Petey turned back around frowning. Was Gary messing with him again? Did the sociopath find out Petey was in love with him? Petey gulped, Oh god he's just messing with me, okay Petey play it cool. Petey picked up his pencil and wrote a hasty reply, throwing it back to Gary blushing worse.

_Gary quite fooling around, I always look this way, I didn't do anything different and I sure as hell didn't do it for you._

Gary grinned and wrote quickly handing it back to Petey. Petey hesitated but opened it and his stomach fluttered and his hands sweated.

_Oh don't be that way Femmy, I'm just messing with you, besides I saw your face when you read it. You like me don't you Petey?_

Petey turned back to the front of the class his eyes wide and his face pale. He didn't talk or look at Gary the rest of the class, despite Gary's many growls and protests. Petey was busy battling the thoughts in his head. At the end of class he finally came to a decision and wrote quickly in the note his fingers shaking as he handed it to Gary and bolted out of class as the bell rang, the tears sliding down his face.

Gary frowned at Petey's reaction and hesitated in opening the note, cursing himself for doing this with Petey. He was only messing with the Femme-boy, well kind of. He always had feelings for Petey but he'd never admit them to him, hell sometimes he even denied them himself. Gary sighed and opened the note, his eyes widened and he blushed heavily. Jumping up he ran after Petey and left the note fluttering to the floor.

_Yes._


	3. Trophy Newbs

Jimmy stood outside Aquaberry shaking his head, Gord standing beside him. "Why do I have to stand out here anyway? I mean it's been two hours and no one has tried to get in". Gord shrugged but said nothing.

"That's another thing, what did Bif mean when he called you a newbie?"

Gord paled and stuttered, "I-I'm the newest member of the preps, I'm the 'newbie'….we don't get special treatment till someone else comes along".

"That sounds harsh".

"It is, Tad was the last 'newbie' and well…" Gord cut off shuddering.

Jimmy frowned, Tad was one fucked up individual and no one was going to make Gord that way.

"Hey, don't worry, I got you, I won't let anything happen to you".

Gord blushed, "Thank you James, You can be very sweet".

"I'm sweet to the people who deserve it", Jimmy blushed looking away.

Gord blushed "You think I deserve special treatment…I mean ….. We were so mean to you before you took over our school."

Jimmy shrugged, "Well, I think you were nice enough".

Gord laughed, "I stole your biking trophy, I hardly call that nice".

Jimmy grinned, "Hey it was funny, and besides, I didn't like the trophy that much".

Gord shook his head laughing and Jimmy blushed, smiling wide. Maybe doing favors for the preps wasn't so bad, as long as he got to spend time with Gord.

OMG im sorry the chapter is so short. I have been so busy lately but I promise to finish and hopefully you will stick around itll get much better I promise!


	4. Confessions?

Gary paced around his room, annoyed, waiting. "Where the hell is Femme-boy", he muttered to himself. Gary was anxious, the incident in class earlier had his mind reeling. He liked femme-boy, liked him a lot. Hell, he could even admit that he possibly loved Petey, but he never thought Petey would like him back. Why would he, I mean Gary wasn't exactly the shining beacon of nice, he teased that pink clad boy endlessly, yet he always stayed? Now, Gary knew why.

The sound of tiny hesitant footsteps walking to the door, signaled Gary of Petey's arrival. Gary's stomach summersaulted as he stood waiting to grab Petey back if he had to. Petey slowly opened the door and came inside, seeing Gary he paled and turned to run and Gary shoved him against the door locking it in the process.

Petey yelped clenching his eyes shut for a beating, teasing, anything, but none of that came. Instead Petey felt beautifully soft lips on his own and he moaned surprised. Petey hesitated but kissed Gary back. Oh please don't let this be a trick, that'd be too cruel.

Gary caressed Petey's face, kissing the tiny boy under him with a passion Gary never knew he had. Petey was his and no matter what always would be.

Again I'm sorry it's so short. I will make them more and longer.


End file.
